Yes
by xosweetdreamsxo2
Summary: One-shot. Lily Evans reflects over her relationship with her boyfriend, James Potter.


Lily hates secrets.

Especially secrets that had her boyfriend involved.

For weeks, James had been quiet when the two were alone. When he wasn't with Lily or the other Marauders, he was gone doing Merlin knows what. No matter how many times Lily, James would smile, shake his head and say the same thing over and over: "It's a secret. You'll find out soon."

Soon had better come quick because Lily was tired of all the hush hush. All she wanted was to spend as much time as she could with James before they left Hogwarts. The possibility that she might not see James anymore scared Lily so much. For, though they have been dating for only a few months, Lily knew she was absolutely in love with James Potter. After sharing their first kiss, Lily knew there was no other guy; that James was the one.

Did he feel the same? She was 99% sure of it.

But there was still that 1% of uncertainty.

If Lily had been told six years ago that they would be dating, she would have laughed. They were too different, he wasn't for her, not meeting her standards. Yet his persistent aroused her curiousity. Maybe she should give it a shot.

"Oh Lily darling, my fiery red-head beauty, my emerald green-eyed angel, would you like to go out with me?" James had asked for the umpteenth time, in front of all who was there with them in the common room.

"Yes."

"Huh?!?!" James stood stunned in front of her. Everyone grew quiet. Did Lily Evans really say yes to Potter?

"Yes, James, I will go out with you." Lily tried not to laugh. She knew she threw him off and was secretly delighted over it.

He stammered for awhile, until he finally regained composure. "Uh-okay then." He walked away still in a daze, running his hand through his messy black hair. It wasn't until he reached the dormitory that James finally realized what happened, and started yelling and celebrating, or so Remus told her.

Their first date. How perfect it was.

"James?" Lily called out in the dark. It was dark and after hours but James had insisted their date be late in the night. Lily stood outside, in the freezing cold, the snowing wetting her brilliant red hair. Finally he came.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but he said nothing, just giving her a smile. He led her to the fountain (as big as a pool) by the entrance of Hogsmeade, two pairs of skates lying by. James blushed when he tried to explain why they were there.

"You said you always wanted to learn how to ice skate. I thought, maybe I could teach you."

Lily was touched. She had wished that ages ago. She couldn't believe that he remembered.

It was perfect. They talked and laughed and skated till they were tied.

When it got to cold, they began walking back.

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Lily smiled.

"Yes."

His hands were so warm and comforting.

They held hands as they snuck back to the castle underneath his Invisibilty Cloak, up to the common room where they sat by the fire to warm up. They talked about their dreams and hopes, their plans for the future, the good and the bad things in their lives. Once they ran of things to talk about, James asked her a question.

"Lily?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

It was bliss. From that moment on, she couldn't even think about anybody else besides him.

Lily's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock coming from her window. Looking out, Lily broke out into a huge grin.

James was outside her window, on his broom stick. Once she opened the window, he held his hand out.

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and climbed on the broomstick, her arms wrapped around his waist, and her face snuggled into the

They flew over the grounds of Hogwarts, over the Forbidden Forest, and landing in front of the Hogsmeade's fountain.

"This is where we had our first date," Lily said, standing close to her boyfriend. "In case you haven't noticed, it's almost summer. No ice skating." She leaned up and kissed him on his nose, her favorite place.

James chuckled. "There's a reason why I brought you here.  
"Oh, really? Does it have anything to do with that secret you've been keeping from me?" she joked.

"As a matter of fact it does. I've been looking and finally found the perfect ring."

Lily was confused. "Ring?"

James smiled, letting go of her and stepping back. Lily was confused.

"James, what's going on?"

"Wait." He pulled a small, velvet black box from his pocket and went down on one knee. Lily stared down in shock, tears swelling up in her eyes.

James took a shaky breath before starting.

"Lily Evans,will you marry me? Will you become Mrs. Potter and have my children? Will you stay with me as we grow old? Will you promise to be with me forever? Because if you do, I will do anything for you. I will give you everything you need, everything you want. You never have to worry about being alone because I still be right there, nevering leaving you. I promise to always protect you, even die for you if it comes to it. I am forever yours only if you say yes. Lily, will you be my wife?"

Tears still streaming down her face, Lily was quiet. James grew nervous. Why was she not saying anything?

He didn't know that she didn't know how to express her feelings. How she wanted spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to have his children, she wanted to be with him for eternity. How he was her world, and how her heart was full of nothing but love towards him. She wanted to say all these things and more yet only found her self saying one thing.

"Yes."


End file.
